Arrangement comprising insertion means for the identification of an information packet stream carrying encoded digital data by means of additional information.
The invention relates to a system comprising a data source for supplying an information packet stream, and a processing device for processing an information packet stream, and a data sink for receiving an information packet stream, the data source comprising a source for supplying to the processing device an information packet stream including information packets, which information packets contain digital data coded in accordance with a first coding method and/or in accordance with a second coding method and representing picture information or sound information or data information, and the system including a decoder adapted to decode digital data contained on the information packets and coded in accordance with the first coding method.
The invention further relates to a data source for supplying an information packet stream for supplying an information packet stream including information packets, which information packets contain digital data coded in accordance with a first coding method and/or in accordance with a second coding method and representing picture information or sound information or data information.
The invention further relates to a data sink for receiving an information packet stream containing coded digital data in information packets, which digital data can be coded in accordance with a first coding method and/or a second coding method, comprising a recorder for the recording of recording data representing the picture information or sound information or data information contained in the received coded digital data.
The invention further relates to insertion device adapted to receive an information packet stream which contains coded digital data in information packets, which digital data can be coded in accordance with a first coding method and/or a second coding method.
Such a system of the type defined in the first paragraph is known, for example from the European Patent Application having the Application number 97 890 135.3 (PHO 97.519). This known system comprises a plurality of data sources of the type defined in the second paragraphxe2x80x94namely, a transmission device, a cable TV service device, a DVHS apparatus and a DVD apparatus in a reproduction mode. The known system farther comprises a plurality of data sinks of the type defined in the third paragraphxe2x80x94namely, a TV set a DVHS apparatus and a DVD apparatus in a recording mode.
In a recording mode the known DVHS apparatus is adapted to receive picture information or sound information or data information contained in encoded digital data and to record recording data representing said information and complying with the DVHS standard (Victor Company of Japan, No. 07015 of Jul. 25, 1997), on a magnetic tape. The information applied to the DVHS apparatus should then be included in information packets formed by MPEG transport stream packets of an MPEG transport stream. An MPEG transport stream is described in the International Standard ISO/IEC 13.818-1, Part 1 xe2x80x9cSystemsxe2x80x9d, of Jun. 8, 1994. Information packets of such an MPEG transport stream can include digital data representing picture information coded in accordance with the MPEG coding method in compliance with the International Standard ISO/IEC 13.818-2, Part 2 xe2x80x9cVideoxe2x80x9d and information packets of said stream can include digital data representing sound information coded in accordance with the MPEG coding method in compliance with the International Standard ISO/IEC 13.818-3, Part 3 xe2x80x9cAudioxe2x80x9d. Other information packets of the MPEG transport stream can include digital data representing picture information or sound information coded in accordance with another coding method than said MPEG coding methods. For example, data information can be constituted by data of an electronic program guide supplied by a broadcasting station in an MPEG transport stream. Furthermore, data information can be formed by data of a computer data base of the Internet can be supplied as an MPEG tort stream by a computer connected to the Internet. Moreover, data information can be formed by data stored on a hard disk of a computer, which data is recorded on a magnetic tape of a DVHS apparatus for backup purposes. Alternatively, information packets of an MPEG transport stream can include coded digital data representing picture information or sound information, which data has been coded by means of another coding method tan the MPEG coding method and is marked as xe2x80x9cprivate dataxe2x80x9d in an MPEG transport stream. By which coding method coded digital data contained in an MPEG transport stream has been coded depends on the relevant data source.
In the known DVHS apparatus an MPEG transport stream received by the DVHS apparatus is converted into a DVHS information packet stream, which during a subsequent reproduction is reconverted into an MPEG transport stream supplied by the DVHS apparatus. The MPEG transport stream supplied by the DVHS apparatus then corresponds to the received MPEG transport stream to be recorded.
In the known system the processing device is a so-called set-top box arranged between the transmission device and the DIVAS apparatus and to which an MPEG transport stream reproduced by the DVHS apparatus or received and supplied by the transmission device can be applied. The set-top box comprises a decoder for decoding coded digital data contained in the MPEG transport stream packets of the MPEG transport stream and coded in accordance with the MPEG coding method, which now forms the first coding method, said data representing the picture information or the sound information.
In connection with the known system it has been found that an MPEG transport stream supplied by the transmission device or reproduced by the DVHS apparatus, in which the MPEG transport stream packets include digital data coded by means of another, i.e. second, coding method and not coded by means of the MPEG coding method, cannot be decoded by the decoder, As a result of this, the user of the know system cannot determine why his TV set produces neither picture nor sound although he has selected the program of a given transmission device with the aid of the processor or although he has set the DVHS apparatus to the reproduction mode. Moreover, the user of the known system can neither dethrone the type of information reproduced by the DVHS apparatus nor can he obtain additional information about the content of the information reproduced by the DVHS apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to eliminate the problems outlined hereinbefore and to provide an improved system of the type defined in the first paragraph, an improved data source of the type defined in the second paragraph, and an improved data sink of the type defined in the third paragraph, in which the afore-mentioned problems are avoided Furthermore, it is an object of the invention to provide insertion devices of the type defined in the fourth paragraph, which can be included both in a data source or in a processor or in a data sink, or which can take the form of a separate device and which enables the afore-mentioned problems to be avoided.
According to the invention, in order to achieve this object in a system of the type defined in the first paragraph, the system comprises an insertion device whichxe2x80x94when digital data coded in accordance with a second coding method are present in the information packetsxe2x80x94are adapted to insert further digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method into further information packets of the information packet stream, the coded farther digital data containing picture information or sound information as additional information relating to the digital data contained in the information packets, which digital data are coded in accordance with the second coding method and can therefore not be decoded correctly by the decoder. In this way, it is achieved that a user of a TV set, which forms a data sink of the system, receives additional information related to the information supplied by the data source if the coded digital data representing the information have been coded in accordance with a second coding method and not allowing a correct coding with the aid of the decoder. Additional information can be formed by a text which can be displayed by means of the TV set and which informs the user that, unfortunately, the received information cannot be reproduced because the TV set is not suitable for this. However, alternatively additional information can be spoken information which is reproducible by means of the TV Set and by which a person inform a user of a system in accordance with the invention that the received information cannot be reproduced or that a special facility is needed for the reproduction of the information.
Likewise, a recording and reproducing apparatus, which now forms a data sink, can be constructed so as to enable a user to apply to the recording and reproducing apparatus additional information about the type of information to be recorded or additional information about the contents of the information to be recorded The recording and reproducing apparatus then records this additional information on a record carrier as digital data coded by means of the first coding method, together with the information to be recorded, which is received by the recording and reproducing apparatus as digital data coded by means of a second coding method. During a subsequent reproduction of information from this record carrier the user of the recording and reproducing apparatus receives, in addition to the information which has been recorded on the record carrier and which cannot be decoded correctly by the decoder, additional information which can be decoded by the decoder and which can be displayed or reproduced acoustically by means of a TV set.
Furthermore, further information packets, which contain additional information coded in accordance with the first coding method and which specify for example the type of coding method used for information to be supplied by a data source, can already be included in an information packet stream in the data source. These further information packets are supplied by the data source together with the information packets in a stream of information packets which contain digital data coded in accordance with a second coding method and which should also be supplied by the data source. This has the advantage that this additional information is recorded simultaneously during recording of the information packet stream on the record carrier by means of a recording and reproducing apparatus and during reproduction by means of this apparatus or another reproducing apparatus can be decoded by the decoder so as to give a user a message which relates to the recorded information and which can be displayed by means of a TV set or a computer monitor.
An information packet stream can comprise a plurality of program streams, which each comprise a plurality of sub-streams. The information packets of a sub-stream are linked by address data. Information packets of different sub-streams succeed one another in the information packet stream. A program stream can include for example a sub-stream containing picture information and a subs-stream containing sound information from a TV transmission device. In an advantageous manner the insertion device can be constructed in such a manner information packets in a further sub-stream with digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method are assigned to those program streams whose information packets contain exclusively digital data coded in accordance with a second coding method.
In a system having the above characteristic features, it has proved to be advantageous if, in addition, the source device are adapted to supply an MPEG transport stream comprising MPEG transport stream packets as an information packet stream in accordance with an MPEG standard (ISO/IEC 11172-1, ISO/IEC 13.818-1) to the processing device, which MPEG transport stream packets contain digital data, which represent picture information or sound information or data information, coded in accordance with an MPEG coding method in compliance with an MPEG standard (ISO/IEC 11172-2, ISO/IEC 11172-3, ISO/IEC 13.818-2 or ISO/IEC 13.818-3) and/or in accordance with a second coding method, and the system comprises decoding device adapted to decode digital data contained in the MPEG transport stream packets and coded in accordance with and MPEG coding method, and the insertion device, when digital data coded in accordance with a second coding method and contained in the MPEG transport stream packets are present, are adapted to insert further digital data coded in accordance with an MPEG method into further MPEG transport stream packets of the MPEG transport stream. Since MPEG decoders are widely used in the field of home-entertainment electronics, in professional equipment and in the field of computer technology, this yields the advantage that the additional information coded in accordance with the MPEG coding method can be decoded by a multitude of decoders used in a processing device or a data sink of the system.
According to the invention, in order to achieve the afore-mentioned object in a data source of the type defined in the second paragraph, insertion devices have been provided, which insertion devicesxe2x80x94when digital data coded in accordance with a second coding method are present in the information packetsxe2x80x94are adapted to insert further digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method into flirter information packets of the information packet stream, the coded further digital data containing picture information or sound information as additional information relating to the digital data contained in the information packets. As a result of this, a user of an apparatus comprising s adapted to decode digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method receives additional information to the information coded by the data source by means of an arbitrary second coding method. The data source can add additional information to the information to be supplied by the data source automatically or under control of the user.
Moreover, this provides a reproducing apparatus, which constitutes a data source, wherein in a reproduction mode additional information in further information packets of a further sub-stream are added to a reproduced information packet stream or a reproduced sub-stream of the information packet stream which exclusively comprises information packets containing data coded in accordance with a second coding method. This has the advantage that during the reproduction of the information packet stream the user of the reproducing apparatus when it is adapted to decode digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method or when it is connected to a processing device or a data sink adapted to decode digital data coded in accordance with the first coding methodxe2x80x94receives additional information about the other information packets. Further, reference is made to the advantages mentioned in connection with the system in accordance with the invention in relation to a data source.
In a data source having the characteristic features above, it has proved to be advantageous if, in addition, the source comprise first coding device for coding digital data in accordance with a first coding method and for supplying coded digital data, and the source comprise second coding device for coding digital data in accordance with a second coding method and for supplying coded firer digital data, and the source include a packet stream generator adapted to insert the coded digital data into information packets of an information packet steam and to insert the coded further digital data into further information packets of the information packet stream. This has the advantage that a data source is obtained which is adapted not only to supply an information packet stream containing coded digital data already applied to the data source in coded form, but which is also adapted to independently code digital data applied to the data source in accordance with a first or a second coding method Advantageously, an information packet stream supplied by the data source and each sub-stream of a program stream of the information packet stream ten always includes information packets with digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method.
In a data source having the aforementioned characteristic features, it has proved to be advantageous if, in addition, the data source is adapted to cooperate with an information memory which stores digital data representing picture information or sound information or data information, and coding selection is provided, which is adapted to read out digital data stored in the information memory and to supply the digital data selectively to the first coding device or the second coding device, and the coding selection device, when digital data are supplied to the second coding device, are further adapted to supply an insertion control signal, and when an insertion control signal is present the packet stream generator is adapted to insert further information packets into the information packet stream, which flirter information packets contain further digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method. This has the advantage that a data source is obtained in which in a manner adapted to each specific usexe2x80x94i.e. depending on the type of information to be supplied by the data source and depending on the processing device or the data sink which should receive and process the coded digital data supplied by the data sourcexe2x80x94the appropriate coding device and the appropriate coding method is selected by the data source itself or by a user. During the selection of the second coding device for coding the digital data it is advantageous when tee data source automatically inserts information packets with digital data coded in accordance with the fist coding method into the corresponding sub-stream of the information packet stream.
In a data source having the characteristic features defined above, it has further proved to be advantageous if, in addition, detection device has been provided, which detection device is arranged to receive an information packet steam and is adapted to detect digital data contained in information packets and coded in accordance with a second coding method and to supply control information upon detection of such data, and when control information appears the insertion device is adapted to insert further digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method into further information packets of the information packet stream. This yields a data source comprising detection devices which test the digital data applied to the data source and already coded in accordance with a coding method and then detect program streams and sub-streams which include digital data coded in accordance with another, i.e. a second, coding method and not coded in accordance with the first coding method, which detection device supplies control information upon detection of such data When control information occurs it is advantageous if the data source inserts information packets with digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method into the information packet stream, said digital data forming additional information relating to the coded digital data applied to the data source.
In a data source having the characteristic features above, it has further proved to be advantageous if, in addition, the insertion device includes a picture information memory which stores digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method and representing at least picture information, and when the information packets contain digital data coded in accordance with a second coding method the insertion device is adapted to insert coded digital data stored in and read out of the picture information memory into further information packets of the information packet stream. This yields a data source having a picture information memory which stores the digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method, which digital data represent additional information in the form of picture information and which can be inserted directly into further information packets of an information packet stream supplied by the data source. Advantageously, the provision of first coding device in the data source can be dispensed with, as a result of which a particularly low-cost data source is obtained.
In a data source having the characteristic features defined above, it has further proved to be advantageous if in addition, the source is adapted to supply an MPEG transport stream comprising MPEG transport stream packets as an information packet stream in accordance with an MPEG standard (ISO/IEC 11172-1, ISO/IEC 13.818-1), which MPEG transport stream packets contain digital data coded in accordance with an MPEG coding method in compliance with an MPEG standard (ISO/IEC 11172-2, ISO/IEC 11172-3, ISO/IEC 13.818-2 or ISO/IEC 13.818-3) and/or in accordance with a second coding method, and the insertion device, when digital data coded in accordance with a second coding method and contained in the MPEG transport stream packets are present, are adapted to insert further digital data coded in accordance with the MPEG method into further MPEG transport stream packets of the MPEG transport stream. Since MPEG decoders are widely used both in the field of home-entertainment electronics, in professional equipment and in the field of computer technology, this has advantage that a data source is obtained which supplies an information packet stream together with additional information coded in accordance with the MPEG coding method, which additional information can be decoded by a multitude of processing devices or data sinks.
According to the invention, in order to achieve the afore-mentioned object in a data sink of the type defined in the third paragraph, insertion devices have been provided whichxe2x80x94when digital data coded in accordance with a second coding method are present in the received information packetsxe2x80x94are adapted to insert further digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method into further information packets of the information packet stream, the coded further digital data containing picture information or sound information as additional information relating to the digital data contained in the information packets and coded in accordance with a second coding method. This yields a data sink comprising a recording device, in other words a recording apparatus, wherein in a recording mode additional information in further information packets of a further sub-stream, which have been coded in accordance with the first coding method, are added to an information packet stream or a sub-stream of the information packet streamxe2x80x94which exclusively comprises information packets containing digital data coded in accordance with a second coding methodxe2x80x94in order to be recorded on a record carrier. This has the advantage flat during the reproduction of the information packet stream from the record carrier the user of an arbitrary reproducing apparatusxe2x80x94which is adapted to decode digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method or which is connected to a processing device or a data sink adapted to decode digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method receives additional information relating to the digital data coded in accordance with the second coding method and contained in information packets of the information packet stream. Further, reference is made to the advantages mentioned in connection with the system in accordance with the invention in relation to a data sink.
In a data sink having the characteristic features defined above, it has proved to be advantageous if, in addition, a detection device, arranged to receive a received information packet stream and adapted to detect digital data contained in information packets and coded in accordance with a second coding method and to supply control information upon detection of such data, is provided and when control information appears the insertion device are adapted to insert further digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method into further information packets of the information packet stream. This yields a data sink comprising a detection device which test the digital data received from the data source or additional information relating to tho coded digital data and then detect digital data coded in accordance with a second coding method, and which upon detection of such data supplies control information. When control information occurs it is advantageous if the data sink inserts information packets with digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method into further information packets of the information packet stream, said digital data forming additional information relating to the digital data applied to the data source and coded in accordance with the second coding method.
In a data sink having the characteristic features as above, it has further proved to be advantageous if, in addition, the insertion ,device includes a picture information memory which stores digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method and representing at least picture information, and when the information packets contain digital data coded in accordance with a second coding method the insertion device is adapted to insert coded digital data stored in and read out of the picture information memory into further information packets of the information packet stream. This yields a data sink having a picture information memory which stores the digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method, which digital data represent additional information in the form of picture information and which can be inserted directly into further information packets of an information packet stream which can be recorded by the data sink. Advantageously, the provision of a first coding device in the data sink can be dispensed with, as a result of which a particularly low-cost data sink is obtained.
In a data sink having the characteristic features defined above, it has further proved to be advantageous if, in addition, the data sink (4) is adapted to receive an MPEG transport stream as information packet steam, which in MPEG transport stream packets in accordance with an MPEG standard (ISO/IEC 11172-1, ISO/IEC 13.818-1), contains digital data coded in accordance with an MPEG coding method in compliance with an MPEG sad (ISO/IEC 11172-2, ISO/IEC 11172-3, ISO/IEC 13.818-2 or ISO/IEC 13,818-3) and/or in accordance with a second coding method, and the insertion device, when digital data coded in accordance with a second MPEG coding method and contained in the MPEG transport stream packets are present, are adapted to insert further digital data coded in accordance with the MPEG method into further MPEG transport stream packets of the MPEG transport streams Since MPEG decoders are widely used both in the field of home-entertainment electronics, in professional equipment and in the field of computer technology, a data sink, such as for example a recording apparatus, is obtained which inserts additional information coded in accordance with the MPEG coding method into further information packets of the information packet stream and records them on a record carrier. During subsequent reproduction of the information packet stream from the record carrier the additional information can be processed and reproduced by a multitude of processing devices or data sinks. Thus, during the reproduction of the information packet stream the user of the reproducing apparatus receives additional information relating to the information packets comprising digital data coded in accordance with the a second coding method.
According to the invention, in order to achieve the afore-mentioned further object insertion device of the type defined in the fourth paragraph are character in that detection devices have been provided, which detection devices are adapted to detect digital data contained in information packets and coded in accordance with a second coding method and to supply control information upon detection of such data, and a packet stream generator has been provided, which generator when control information appears is adapted to insert her digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method into further information packets of the information packet stream, the coded further digital data representing picture information or sound information as additional information relating to the digital data contained in the information packets and coded in accordance with a second coding method. This yields an insertion device which test coded digital data of an information packet stream received from the insertion device or which analyze additional information relating to the coded digital data and then detect digital data coded in accordance with a second coding method, and which upon detection of such data supply control information. When such control information occurs it is advantageous if the insertion device insert information packets with digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method into the information packet stream, said digital data forming additional information relating to the digital data applied to the data source and coded in accordance with the second coding method. In an advantageous manner the insertion device can be included in a data source or in the processing device or in a data sink but they can also be accommodated in a separate housing as a separate insertion device; in all cases the insertion device are included in the path in which the information packet stream flows. Each of the information packet streams supplied by the insertion device advantageously comprises digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method, at least in further information packets, which data can be decoded in a multitude of apparatuses and which provide the user of one of these apparatuses with additional information relating to the other information packets of the information packet stream, which cannot be decoded by means of the apparatus. Further, reference is made to the advantages mentioned in connection with the system in accordance with the invention by the provision of insertion devices.
In insertion devices having the characteristic features defined above, it has proved to be advantageous if, in addition, a picture information memory has been provided, which memory stores digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method and representing at least picture information, and when control information appears the packet stream generator is adapted to insert coded digital data stored in and read out of the picture information memory into further information packets of the information packet stream, This yields insertion devices having a picture information memory which stores the digital data coded in accordance with the first coding method, which digital data represent additional information in the form of picture information and which can be inserted directly into further information packets of an information packet stream which can be supplied by the insertion devices. Advantageously, the provision of first coding devices in the insertion devices can be dispensed with, as a result of which particularly low-cost insertion devices can be realized.
In insertion devices having the characteristic features defined above, it has further proved to be advantageous if, in addition, the insertion device is adapted to receive an MPEG transport stream as information packet stream, which in MPEG transport stream packets in accordance with an MPEG standard (ISO/IEC 11172-1, ISO/IEC 13.818-1), contains digital data coded in accordance with an MPEG coding method in compliance with an MPEG standard (ISO/IEC 11172-2, ISO/IEC 11172-3, ISO/IEC 13.818-2or ISO/IEC 13.818-3) and/or in accordance with a second coding method, and the detection device is adapted to detect digital data contained in information packets and coded in accordance with a second coding method and to supply control information upon detection of such data, and when control information appears the packet stream generator is adapted to insert further digital data coded in accordance with the MPEG method into further MPEG transport stream packets of the MPEG transport stream. In this respect, reference is made to the advantages mentioned in connection with the system in accordance with the invention when the MPEG coding method is used.